


Cake By The Ocean

by HPFangirl71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bali Fic, Beach Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Held Down, Kinks, M/M, Marking, OK Maybe A Tiny Bit Of Plot Snuck In, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Teasing, Top Calum, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the boys having fun in Bali......</p><p>I was sort of inspired by the DNCE song but only in the fact that it inspired the title and the premise of our ship Cake having sex by the ocean. lol Its basically just a reason for more Cake smut!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This story in no way implies that Cake is real or that either Calum or Luke is gay or bisexual but it would be okay if they were. But Modest are assholes so that part is correct. Kudos and comments equal love so feel free to leave them if you like. 
> 
> Also this is unedited so hopefully I didn't fuck it up too badly.

“Wow, I think the ocean here's even bluer than the one back home.” Luke casually remarks as he sits down in the sand next to Calum.

Calum gives him a fond smile while shaking his head softly.

“Nah, the one back homes way better.” He said in quick disagreement.

Luke’s thoughtful for a moment.

“Yeah, maybe you're right. But it’s still pretty beautiful here.”

Calum mumbles in agreement, then reaches out to playfully pull at Luke's hand. Luke’s fingers immediately intertwine themselves with Cal’s and he squeezes the other boy’s hand tightly. Calum’s gaze wanders around quickly, gauging whether anyone’s around to see them but the beach is pretty well deserted.

“Cal, we don't have to hide here.”

“Sorry, force of habit.” Calum remarks.

He looks down at their hands for a moment and then whispers, “I just wish we didn't ever have to hide.”

Luke feels the same. It’s great being in a band with his best mates but it sucks having to hide his true feelings for Calum. Even joking about it has become taboo, what with all the fans shipping them as a couple. Management doesn't want to deal with the potential fallout. So instead, they’re forced to keep their relationship hidden. 

In fact, no one outside of a few close friends knows how they’ve spent the past two weeks in Bali. This vacation’s been like a breath of fresh air for them. For the most part they’ve just spent hours walking down beaches holding hands or curled up in bed, arms wrapped tight around each other as they exchanged soft kisses. Sadly tho, it’s coming to an end in just a few short days. Soon they’ll be parting ways in an effort to defuse relationship rumours. Even on break they have to be careful to guard the secret.

“Someday the world will be a better place,” Luke says quietly, “And then the whole world will get to see how much I really love you.” 

“Yeah…. Sure….” Calum says doubtfully.

Luke can hear sadness in the way Calum’s voice breaks on both those words.

Calum pulls Luke closer, his arm snaking possessively around Luke's waist. Luke buries his face into the crook of Calums neck, inhaling his Axe body spray. Luke feels sad that they only have a few more days here in Bali. But being this close to Calum still makes him incredibly happy inside.

“I know something that'll cheer you up.” He whispers playfully against Cal’s ear.

“What could possibly make me feel good about the fact that we'll be ripped away from one another in just two days?” Calum grouses out.

Luke can't help but giggle at Calum’s sour mood. Sure, it’s hard being apart but Calum acts like he never gets to see Luke when they just got off a huge tour together. He’s being melodramatic and he knows it. 

“Sex on the beach.” Luke says in answer to his boyfriend’s grouchy look.

Calum pulls away but still doesn’t look amused.

“So we're just gonna drink away the pain, that’s your big solution?” Calum says, still in a bad mood.

“No you idiot.” Luke says, playfully slapping Calum’s shoulder.

“Who said anything about alcohol? I figured we’d just fuck away the pain.” Luke grins back, waggling his brows suggestively.

“Wait...you meant actual sex... on a beach?” 

At this new prospect, Calum’s mouth breaks out into a wide grin.

“Yeah, I thought it'd be romantic.” Luke replies.

Calum pulls Luke forward, pushing their lips together in a messy kiss, the grin barely leaving his face. 

“Hell yeah, I’m game! Although I’m not too sure how romantic sand up your butt crack will be!”

Calum’s laughter is contagious even if it is sort of at Luke’s expense. It’s just really good to see his boyfriend happy again. But Luke still calls him an assclown and hits him harder this time. 

They sneak further down the beach, finding a secluded spot hidden by an outcropping of trees. Calum’s quick to press Luke down upon the sand using the weight of his body. He captures both of Luke's wrists tightly within one of his hands, pinning them high above the younger boy’s head. He then kisses him roughly, biting playfully at Luke's lower lip before descending downward to nip at Luke's tender bared skin. 

Calum starts first just behind Luke's ear, leaving a trail of pretty red marks down his throat and across his shoulder blades. Some of them may be hard to hide come morning but for right now Calum doesn't really give a damn. Fuck management and their shitty rules! 

Right now, all he really cares about is Luke and making this night into a memory that'll last them through the rough times ahead. Because God only knows how long it'll be before they get a chance to be together like this again. He wants to make the most of it and Luke loves it when he marks him for the whole world to see.

Luke squirms in his grasp, desperate for any bit of friction he can find. Calum presses against him but with only slight pressure and Luke whines at being teased like that. Calum just grins at him before dipping his head low and grasping one of Luke's nipples between his teeth. He bites down softly and is rewarded with more needy noises slipping out past Luke's lips. Every quiet moan makes Calum feel heady with power because he's the only one who makes Luke feel this way.

“More….” Luke begs in a soft, breathless gasp.

“Why? Do you like that baby?” 

Luke looks up at him, eyes already laced with wicked desire and Calum’s barely even gotten started. Yeah being marked definitely does something to Luke. Calum’s nails trace up and down Luke's stomach muscles, not leaving marks on purpose this time but if he breaks skin then all the better.

Calum sucks a deep red mark against Luke's hipbone and gets a loud groan out of his boyfriend. He still has Luke pinned to the ground and with his free hand he casually plays with the hem of Luke's khaki shorts. Luke's hips jut upward, seeking some sort of contact but Calum’s not ready to give in just yet. Instead, he pulls himself back up and lays soft kisses along Luke's jawline. He hears frustration rising in Luke's voice as he swears loudly, a string of curse words that make Calum chuckle to himself.

Calum continues playing with Luke, keeping him hard but not fully satisfied. The kissing, biting, and teasing ensues until Calum sees that Luke’s truly had enough. He looks wrecked, his blue eyes glazed over with desire. Calum uses both hands to pull Luke’s shorts down, finally releasing his grip on Luke’s wrists. Immediately, Luke reaches down to touch himself, desperate for relief but Calum stops him with some damning words.

“Lukey, if you touch yourself...even once, I won’t fuck you.”

Luke stops short, fingers poised over his aching cock. Calum can read the indecision upon his face but Luke doesn’t dare disobey. Instead, he pulls Calum close till their lips meet. Luke rubs himself lightly against Calum’s hip as they share a string of determined kisses. Luke breaks away first, pushing Calum off him and spreading his legs wide.

“Well get on with it then.” Luke tries hard to make the order sound demanding but instead his voice breaks on a desperate whine.

Calum doesn’t move, just stares at how vulnerable and beautiful Luke looks.

“Please….Cal...Please!” Luke finally begs.

The tone of his voice is the prettiest sound Calum’s ever heard and it spurs him into action. They didn’t bring lube to the beach so Calum uses the next best thing...his tongue. He bends down and licks slow deliberate circles across Luke’s opening. Once he has Luke’s skin wet with saliva, Calum presses the tip of one finger past that first tight ring of muscles. Luke cries out softly, his body buzzing from all Calum’s teasing. His hips jut forward, wanting more. It doesn’t take long for Luke’s body to take a second finger, he needs to be fucked that badly. Calum fingers him briefly before removing both fingers. Luke pushes himself forward as Calum replaces his fingers with his tongue, swirling it in and out of Luke’s hole.

“Dammit Calum….I need more! Please…?” Luke begs insistently.

Calum loves it when Luke unravels like this. He licks and sucks at Luke’s hole for a few more minutes before pressing two fingers deep inside him. He twists them in an angular motion and hears Luke gasp loudly as the digits rub against his prostate. Calum licks a slow stripe up the length of Luke’s cock before taking the head into his mouth. His fingers stay inside Luke, pressing mercilessly against his tender nerves as he sucks up and down the boy’s prick. It doesn’t take long before Calum has Luke begging once again.

“Damn Luke, you look so fucking beautiful!”

Calum’s done with teasing. He’s hard within his own shorts and wants to fuck Luke so badly. It's only a matter of minutes before he’s inside his boyfriend. Arms and legs intertwined, mouths colliding in messy kisses, hips bumping rhythmically. Calum can’t get enough of Luke but he knows unfortunately that he may not last long. Teasing Luke has Calum strung tight as well. 

“Harder Cal! Fuck me hard baby!” Luke says in a particularly bossy tone and Calum can’t help but give in to him.

Calum’s thrusts become fierce and deep, hitting Luke’s prostate continuously. Luke cries out loud as his body shudders with pleasure. Calum feels the wet splatter of Luke’s come across his chest and he’s all smiles. This was all he ever really wanted, to make Luke feel incredible. He kisses his boyfriend softly upon the mouth, his thrusts never stopping. Fucking Luke through his orgasm, Calum whispers to him how much he loves him. Calum’s movements become erratic as he chases down his own release.

“Oh Baby….. Fuck Lukey….. So wonderful…. Such a good boy……You make me feel so good.”

Calum barely registers the words spilling from his mouth as pleasure overtakes him. Calum pulls out, a smear of his come trailing down Luke’s thighs. His body buzzes with adrenalin as Luke pulls him down into his arms. Calum can hear Luke’s heartbeat as he lays quietly upon his chest. It feels nice lying here like this. Luke presses a kiss to the top of his head and Calum snuggles into his side.

“It’s worth it, Cal, you know that right? You’re worth it.” Luke says quietly.

“And so are you.” Calum replies as he places a kiss upon Luke’s mouth. 

And here beside the ocean, they both know it’s true….moments like this are what make it all worth it.


End file.
